I copied the entire Sayori source on the Doki Doki Literature Club wiki
To view Sayori's poems, please go here. |gender = Female |haircolor = Light Pink |eyecolor = Blue |filename = sayori.chr |appearsin = Act 1, Act 4}} Sayori (小夜里/さより - "village") is one of four main characters and one of three characters for whom you can write poems. She is the protagonist's childhood friend and Vice-President of the Literature Club in Act 1. In Act 4, she becomes President of the Literature Club. Appearance Sayori has a pinkish colored hair, cut short and slightly curled at the ends, with a red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes are light blue, and she is of average height and weight. She wears the normal school uniform like the other members of the Literature Club, though unlike the others, Sayori keeps her blazer unbuttoned, and her collar is crooked. When playing through her route, Sayori wears a rolled-up pink long sleeves and blue shorts. Personality Sayori is portrayed as a talkative person, being very cheerful and kind and the archetype of a Genki Girl. She is very clumsy and notorious for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things. She is usually the only character, other than the protagonist, capable of breaking up arguments, and is described as being paramount to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club. Sayori tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Sayori's depression makes her disorganized, and often she "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room is untidy, and we are told the protagonist often used to clean her room for her. The protagonist notes how there hasn't been much change in her, and only later the protagonist notices changes is Sayori is due to Monika's interference, amplifying her depression and suicidal tendencies. Her relationship with the protagonist and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. Preferred Words (unfinished) Trivia * If Monika's character file is deleted before the first run, Sayori appears to realize that she is trapped in a game. She will then force the game to close and delete the other character files, including herself; if you open the game after this occurs, a screen with her hanging will appear instead of the usual opening and main menu. After 10 minutes pass, words will show up and say "Now everyone can be happy." * After Monika restarts the game with herself excluded, Sayori is made the president of the club. However, as president, Sayori starts to show the same traits Monika did and begins breaking the game again. She is prevented from getting too far by Monika, who realizes that there is no way the club can be happy. She then deletes the entire game. ** After achieving the special ending, Sayori will thank you for spending time with all of the characters and will not break the game. * After restarting the game when Sayori commits suicide, Sayori's sprite in the main menu will be replaced with an amalgamation of all the other characters (Yuri, Natsuki, Monika) present instead. * Sayori's version of "Okay, Everybody" involves a soft flute accompanied with a ukulele in the background, most likely referring to her Genki Girl type personality, and her personality. References Category:OC Category:Parody Category:Source Copying Pages